Users are increasingly utilizing electronic devices to obtain various types of information. For example, a user wanting to purchase a shirt might access an electronic marketplace in order to search the types of shirts offered through that marketplace. Unless the user knows an exact brand or style of shirt that the user wants, however, the user might have to search through hundreds or thousands of different shirts using various options to attempt to locate the type of shirt in which the user is interested. If the user is interested in a shirt of a specific type in a certain color or pattern, the user might have no option but to sift through these results, potentially only being able to narrow the results by men's or women's shirts, general styles, price, or other such options. Such a process can be time consuming and potentially frustrating for a user, which can result in the user not locating an item of interest and the marketplace not completing a transaction.